A mobile device having a first housing and a second housing slidably coupled to the first housing in a sliding range is known. The mobile device is provided with a stopper for defining the sliding range. The mobile device is also provided with a separate electrically conductive member for connecting the ground of the first housing with the ground of the second housing. The electrically conductive member electrically connects the grounds of the first and the second housings to each other when the second housing is at one end or the other end of the sliding range.
The stopper and the electrically conductive member are separately provided in the mobile device, so the number of components increases.